From the past
by MarichatTrash01
Summary: They haven't meet in two years and when they finally find each other again what will happen? Abandoned fic.
1. From The Past

From the past

Marinette think of him again they have not seen each other for almost two years, every day she looked forward going to school to see him, Adrien the blond boy with those big green eyes. He was always so kind to her and she could not help it but she started taking a liking for him, though it's clear Chloe made him look like an idiot the first time they met but they solved it quickly and now the only thing she has left from him is a little green box with a blonde lock of hair. She wonders what became of him, but one thing she knows surely she must see him again, it should not be so hard, he'll certainly stay with his father and then it's just ten minutes to go so Marinette decides to get there. She goes down to the bakery and takes some croissants and she leaves immediately to the big house where she hopes he is.

Once at the gates she knocks like she had done two years ago, and Natalie's familiar voice ask who it is and Marinette responds that its she and that she would like to meet Adrien. Natalie says that it is okay and that he will soon be out. So Marinette is waiting at the gates and five minutes later he stands in front of her the guy of her dreams, the guy she had missed so much during those years, now he stands in front of her and she has no idea what to do or say.

"Hey, Adrien it was long ago," was all the poor girl could get out.

"Yes it was. Shall we go to the park? "He thought it was strange that she had not come earlier and wanted to talk about what happened during those two years. He had missed her very much and it felt unreal that she stood before him.

"Yes, I brought croissants is it still your favorite from the bakery?" Marinett had no idea what she would do. She had fantasized about this so long but never imagined it would happen.

"Oh yes, I love them I asked gorilla to retrieve some the other day actually."

"Hihi do you still call your bodyguard gorilla?" She thought it was funny that the nickname was preserved even though it was so old and out nagged by now.

"Yes, of course, some things never change I guess."

"No, they don't."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the park and once there they sat down on a bench ate the croissants and talked for a bit, they talked about everything really. But after a while Adrien felt that he only had to ask her.

"Mari? Remember Ladybug and Cat Noir?

"He wanted to tell her but was afraid of what she would think so he began small talk about the heroes instead.

"Well, who does not remember them, I mean Paris own superheroes plus Alya still writing about them on that blog."

"Yes, it is that I would like to show you something that has to do with them. Come on. "

Adrien pulled her into an alley where no one could see them and say Plagg, claws out and right in front of her, she sees how the innocent boy she had known turned into one of Paris most beloved heroes or as she got to know the hero a flirty cat that has extremely poor humor. What would she do? Should she run from there or wait for the transformation to complete? But of course she would not get far, and he could easily catch up with her and then even she has a little secret regarding this so she decides to stay.

"It is you who are Cat Noir! She felt like she had to say something so she did everything to act surprised.

"Yes, you're not disappointed I'm not directly as fantastic as Ladybug."

"Why should it matter if you are a cat or a ladybug? But I have something that show you now that you say it. Tikki, spots on! She feels the heat in her body when she gets to transform into ladybug, it was long ago. when the threat from Hawkmoth disappeared a while ago she never transformed that much anymore but it was nice to get to do this again she missed run and jump from rooftop to rooftop, and now she would do it after that she had seen Adrien's reaction on who hid under the mask that belonged to Paris's main superhero when they were in school.

"Marinette why did you not say that you are Ladybug before?"

"Because it was supposed to be a secret even for us, do you not remember it?"

"Well of course I remember, but come we go to the Eiffel Tower."

So the duo set off across the ceilings and all people at the ground wondering what had happened they have not seen their heroes in two years and now they are suddenly back and it resulted in the whole city of Paris standing at the Eiffel Tower when they were there. They were interviewed by all of the reporters in the town and it felt wonderful to be back after such a long time. After a while they had to go so they jump over rooftops and back home again. Back at home the transformation took off and they were themselves again, but they were also lonely.

When Adrien was home he decided that he would take up all the action figures that represented him and Ladybug so he did it and put them on the shelf where it once stood, but when he was finished he felt like that there was something missing so he went to his desk to take out the red box with the blue hair in it which he had to in a way remember Marinette and always have a part of her close. He went back to the shelf and put the box next to the dolls but he did not know that Marinette has an equal box that is green and with a lock of his hair in her desk drawer out exactly the same reason as him.


	2. The Return Of Hawkmoth

The return of Hawkmoth

Marinette is worried, she wonder if Hawkmoth will come back now that she and Cat Noir is all over the news but all she can do is to wait and see. She slowly makes her way to her desk and open the drawer to take that green ask out but as she reach for it someone knocks on her window so she quickly shut the drawer and goes to see who it is and who did she expect it's her favorite cat. Marinette rolls her eyes and open the window to let him in.

"What are you doing here Chat?"

"I thought you wanted to know that there is an akuma victim raging in the city right now. So could you please transform and come help me."

"Omg what! Tikki, spots on!" And there it was again the rush she always felt when she knew that there was someone to save from Hawkmoth the warmth she felt when she transformed where suiting and comforting and she knew that she had to hurry before it was too late.

"Cat, do you know who it is?"

"Yes its Chloe Bourgeois and she call herself the Queen Bee and I have no idea where the akuma is hiding." He really hoped that the little he knew was to any help for his lady.

"Okay, I just hope it's easy to get the item of her. Now we only have to find her and shouldn't be too hard, I hope."

The duo jump around for a while when suddenly spotting the girl she sits on a rooftop completely calm and without any sign of wanting to destroy the whole city. So Marinette being ladybug she runs up to her and hit her in the head but the girl didn't fall she did the complete opposite she stood up to face the superhero.

"You can just take it if you want it, I don't want to cause any trouble." Chloe was extremely calm to be aukumatized and Marinette had absolutely no idea how to respond to that.

"Well where is the akuma then?" She was confused, never had a fight gone this way she had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Oh, it's in my necklace. Here you go." Chloe took her necklace of and gave it to ladybug never ever had it been that easy to get the item where the akuma is hiding.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma! Time to de-evalize!" she swung up here jojo to capture the akuma that was to fly away.

"Bye bye little butterfly." She watched as the butterfly flied away and then she realized that she didn't use her lucky charm and needed to use it in order to turn back to Marinette. So she quickly threw up the jojo in the air and yelled.

" Lucky charm!" she didn't expect anything to appear but she got a box of chocolate so she decided that Chloe and Cat Noir could have some and after the little get together she threw the box up in the air to.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Later at Marinettes place the two heroes started to talk about what had happen.

"She didn't try to take our miraculous like other victims. What do you think she wanted?" Marinette was really worried that there was some hidden meaning behind the action but she didn't know how to handle the situation.

"What if she didn't want anything but to get rid of the akuma."

"I don't know Chat it is suspicious we should keep an eye on her for the next couple of days."

"Anything for you Bugaboo."

A.N: I hope you like this chapter and please review the story I would appreciate it. I will try to update so often I can.


	3. What Is Happening?

What is happening?

Marinette and Adrien was trying to make up a plan on how they are going to spy on Chloe, save Paris and handle jobs at the same time the only problem was that is it extremely hard to balance two life's at once.

"Adrien how is this going to work out I mean I can barely get to work as it is now and you want me to, you want us to spy on Chloe."

"Mari, first of all this was all your idea don't blame me and I don't know how this is going to work out, we could hire someone to keep an eye on her but if we do, we do it as Ladybug and Cat Noir and if any questions is brought up on why we can just say it is for her own good."

"Oh, but still it's going to be hard."

"Yeah but we should really get out and patrol don't you think?"

"Right, patrol."

The two of them transformed and got out to patrol nothing interesting happened really so they decided to get back to Marinettes place.

"Adrien, don't you think it's kind of weird that she just gave us the item were the akuma was hiding she didn't even try to take our miraculous."

"I have thought about that and what if it's some weird kind of tactic from Hawkmoths side and after a while he will just make his victims fight us again."

"The thought come to me to but I think it's more to this than Hawkmoth just wanting our miraculous but I don't know what and I absolutely can't explain it."

"I don't know Mari, we could case an akuma if we want to know but that would just be cruel and what if people find out it was we that case the akuma."

"You know the both of us have done that in the past right? I caused Lila to turn into Volpina and you caused that guy that was in love with me to turn into Copy Cat."

"Right he was creepy we were only like fifteen when that happened and he was a grown up man."

"But you were in love with Ladybug before the reveal to and you had no idea how she was. I could have been a twenty-five year old."

"That was not the same we saw each other every day and you were just so stubborn what else could I do but to fall for you, Bugaboo?"

"Oh I don't know have some common sense but I am glad that we know now, kitty."

They just sat there on the floor of the bluenettes room and gazed into each other's eyes, Adrien moved closer and closer to Marinette until he was beside her and then he leaned in to kiss her and when their lips meet Marinette felt a warm feeling spreading through her body and when Adrien broke the kiss she could feel a slight tingling in her lips. For a brief moment they just stood there and looked into each other's eyes.

"Mari I need to go." Was all the blond said after he took a brief look on the clock and saw that it was already nine.

"Oh, okay. The time just run away doesn't it?" The bluenettes was kind of disappointed that he decided to go but she knew that they would be seeing each other again soon.

"Yeah it does but I have to get going now Mari, see you later."

"Bye."

Adrian could see the disappointment in the girls eyes but he didn't want to linger around but he anchored her that he would come back soon the still had do figure out why Chloe didn't try to take their miraculous.

 **A.N: Not my best chapter but I have som trouble writing right now plus it is a lot going on in school but I will try my best to write and upload. I really hope you like this and if you do feel free to review and favorite the story.**


	4. Dinner date

Dinner date

It was extremely boring to watch Chloe an entire day and just the thought of do it again made Marinette shiver. But lucky for her it was Cat Noirs turn tomorrow so she could rest and sleep in. She was so exhausted, watching Chloe shop and yell at her butler all day wasn't fun at all and the fact that Marinette just sat on a roof the entire day isn't so inviting at all. She was interrupted in her thought by a very familiar knock, so tired as she were she just gave a loud sigh and went to open the trap door that leads to her balcony.

"What are you doing here now? I want to sleep." Marinette was tired so she didn't even try to be nice.

"Hey easy Princess. Was it that hard to watch Chloe for an entire day?" Adrien grinned.

"Well it wasn't hard it was boring and it's your turn tomorrow." She smiled at the thought and she was happy that she didn't have to sit on a roof again.

"Then I hope it isn't that boring as you say it is because then I will be dead by the end of tomorrow and if that happened you will have to find a new partner or solve this mystery all by yourself. But I am going to stay alive because I wouldn't like to see you with anybody else then me." As he said those words he slowly leaned in to kiss her but she step away before he could even get that close.

"I love you to kitty but we don't have time for kisses we should really try to figure out what is going on. It hasn't been another akuma since the Chloe incident and I have no idea why." She wanted to kiss him so bad but she knew they really should get to the bottom with this problem and as soon as possible.

"I know but we could have some fun as well you know, and when you say it it is actually kind of weird that there hasn't been another akuma since her and yes it is really weird and we should try to figure out why, but how." You could see the cat was absolutely clueless about the situation they have.

"Well do know what we should take today off and just hang out you and I. What do you think about that." She already knew his answer but had to ask anyway.

"Who are you and what have you done to My Lady?" He didn't react the way she had thought but instead of answer she just started to laugh.

"But yes I would love to take today off. Can I kiss you now?"

"Of course you can." He stepped closer to her and grabbed her waist as she placed her arms around his neck and tilted her head a little bit up and then their lips meet and it was pure magic and neither one of them wanted it to stop but eventually they needed to breathe so they broke the kiss.

"So what do you say, dinner in the fanciest restaurant in Paris?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Well of course and then a trip to the Eiffel tower."

"That sounds fantastic."

They walked hand in hand to the restaurant it wasn't so far from Marinettes house but it was cold, the summer wasn't there yet it was only April so they had rather thick clothes but they were warm so they didn't complained. Once they were inside they took their jackets of and were shown to a table. Marinette decide to take what she always took, one of their finest steaks with some potatoes and gravy and Adrien took the same. When they were done the walked to the tower to view the city from above but Adrien had some other plans and Marinette didn't have a clue.

"Mari, you know that I love you so much."

"Yes I know and I love you to." Were the words she said when she turned around to face him only to find him on his knees with a ring in his hands.

"Do you want to marry me, bugaboo? Marinette just stood there with her hands covering her mouth.

"Omg, yes yes of course I want to marry you, you silly kitty." Adrien stood up and placed the ring on her finger and they come together in a kiss and then they just stood there hugging each other.

"I love you so much, Adrien don't you ever forget that." She was happy and she couldn't wait to tell her parents and Alya she will kill her if she doesn't tell her.

"And I you, bugaboo. But we should go home and get some sleep, what to say about that?

"Yeah we should. Your place?"

"Sure, my bed is larger than yours so we could actually fit on it." She laughed but they started to walk and soon they were asleep curled up against each other.


	5. Thoughts

**Thought**

"Alya, Nino guess what." Marinette said that with a special glow in her eyes and a teasing tone in her voice.

"I don't know girl just tell us. "She was curious she already knew that Marinette and Adrien was a couple but she thought there was something more to their relationship but she couldn't guess what.

"Come on guys, at least try to guess."

"We can't. Adrien can you tell me and Alya what is going on? Apparently Marinette isn't going to."

"Well I could but only if Mari says it's okay first."

"Okay, we´ll show them." And at the exact same time the couple raised their hands to show their friends the rings on their fingers.

"OMG, when and why didn't you tell me earlier Marinette?"

"Last night. Adrien proposed at the Eiffel tower."

"Congrats dude. I knew this would happen eventually."

"Thanks Nino and how could you? I found out last night." The boys stood there and laughed for a moment.

"Soo when is the wedding?" Alya needed to ask didn't she.

"We hadn't decided a date yet but I want it to be in the late summer and Adrien thinks we should have it in the spring so yeah."

"Really, you should totally have the wedding like this summer and I could help you pick your dress and stuff like that."

"Em, honey. We should head home now you two can talk about the wedding later."

"Oh, right. Bye guys see you later.

Later at home

"Adrien, I have been thinking and maybe Hawkmoth we go down with a big boom just to get our miraculous. It is just a thought though."

"It is at least not a dumb thought. He would want to fight for them even if it's easier for him to get to know us as civilians and then take them."

"How the heck did you come up with that?"

"That is the way I would have done it and whoever it is that is Hawkmoth all I can say about him is that he is kind of stupid to not have a better plan, maybe I should help him with that."

"Since when did you become an evil master mind, chaton?"

"Do you live in today's society or somewhere else because in like every single movie there is an evil master mind and you could say that I have been picking some things up from them."

Marinette giggled she knew he was smart but she wouldn't think that he was going to think about how to take his own miraculous from himself.

"At least you are my super smart evil master mind." She said as she walk towards the boy and slowly leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the nose.

 **A:N I know that this is pretty bad right now but I'm in a writer's block and it's so much in school with just a couple weeks left and there is just so much more on my mind that I just can't remember to write but hopefully the summer will be filled with new chapters and stories that depends I might not have a computer but anyway I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.**


End file.
